Basara International School
by putricecilia12
Summary: Kisah kehidupan Siswa dan Siswi Sengoku Basara diSekolah,dengan berbagai Kisah Romantis yang Penuh Dendam dan Persahabatan. /DLDR,RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara Milik CAPCOM**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo, Genre berantakan**

Di sebuah sekolah yg terkenal bernama "Basara International School" sedang bertanding lomba bola voli yg diadakan disekolah mereka jadi otomatis cuman lomba saja tidak belajar.

Saat itu kelas 9A dan 9B bertengkar di lapangan sekolah akibat kekalahan yg membuat mereka tidak menerimanya.

"Hey _you baka_! Kalian semua sudah bermain curang!" ucap Masamune dengan suara lantangnya.

"Tidak! Kita tidak pernah curang kalo sedang bermain!" jawab Chosokabe kepada Masamune dengan suara lebih lantang.

"Hey kalian! Jangan pernah kalian berbicara kepada tuan ku dengan nada yg lebih tinggi darinya!" ucap Kojurou kepada Chosokabe karna sudah melawan tuannya.

"Memang tuan mu itu yg paling berkuasa di sekolah ini!" jawab Ieyasu dengan lantang.

" _Stopppp_! Lebih baik kita pergi saja Masamune- _dono_ dan jangan dengarkan ucapan mereka." ucap Yukimura.

"Tidak Yukimura! Kemarahan ku ini sudah meningkat." bentak Masamune.

"Udah dong _pliss_ kalian jangan bertengkar mulu,ini kan hanya permainan saja." ucap seorang ninja(?) perempuan berambut pirang.

"Iya bener apa yang dikatakan Kasuga lebih baik kita pergi saja,terima kekalahan!" ucap Toshie dengan santai.

(Seorang ninja perempuan berambut pirang itu bernama Kasuga {Readers: udah tau keles:""v})

"Keiji kau jangan ikut bertengkar,kau harus ikut kami pergi dari sini!" teriak Matsu.

"Tap...tapi aku kan mau..." ucap Keiji dengan gugup tapi ucapannya terpotong dengan perintah Matsu.

"Tidak ada kata tapi,pokoknya kau harus ikut dengan ku Keiji! Kalo tidak,akan ku panggilkan goroumaru untuk menggotong mu pergi." perintah Matsu yang sudah mulai marah dengan sikap Keiji.

"Baiklah aku ikut dengan mu." Akhirnya Keiji ikut Matsu dan Toshie secara pasrah dan terpaksa.

"Bagaimana kalo kita bertengkar saja? Lagi pula aku tidak pernah kalah dengan mu,Masamune!" tantang Chosokabe dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Lihat dan tunggu saja siapa yang hari ini ajal nya di jemput duluan oleh _Tuhan_!" ancem Masamune dengan senyuman licik.

"Sasuke,kau akan ikut bertengkar dengan ku untuk membantu Masamune- _dono_." perintah Yukimura yang sudah siap untuk bertengkar.

"Ha'i,kalian bertiga lebih baik pergi dari sini karna disini akan sangat berbahaya." suruh Sasuke kepada teman akrabnya.

"Tidak Sasuke,kami akan membantu kalian untuk melawan mereka." ucap Kasuga yang sudah menyiapkan kunai nya (kunai itu senjata milik kasuga ya,oiya saya lupa kalian semua udah pada tau ya:""v)

"Oke, _Are You Ready Guys_?" teriak Masamune lantang.

(Skip setelah bertengkar:""v {*ditendang masamune* Author:apa salah hamba ya allah? Masamune:salah lu,kenapa omongan gw gk ada yg jawab? Author:udah biarin kehabisan ide gw setiap scen lu:"""v Masamune*pokerface*})

*Dikantin* #1

"Matsu apakah mereka masih bertengkar dilapangan?" tanya Keiji sambil memakan makanannya.

"Ehm,ku rasa sih mereka sudah selesai bertengkar." tebak Matsu.

"Kalo sudah selesai,kira siapa yang menang ya Matsu?" tanya Toshie.

"Mana ku tahu,memang aku peramal." jawab Matsu.

*Beberapa menit kemudian*

"Hay kalian." sapaan dari tiga perempuan cantik and seksi. (Upss:""v)

"Hay juga,silahkan duduk cantik." tawar Keiji sambil mempersilahkan duduk ke Magoichi.

"Kita berdua gak ditawarin duduk nih?" tanya Oichi dengan usil.

"Hehe aku lupa kalo ada kalian juga,silahkan duduk cantik." jawab Keiji sambil tertawa.

"Gimana pertengkaran tadi?" tanya Toshie.

"Berjalan dengan lancar." (kasuga:emang meeting_- Author:hehe maafkan saya:""v)

Edit!

"Kelas kita menang kok melawan kelas sebelah." Kasuga tersenyum.

"Serius kelas kita menang?" ucap Keiji sambil memukul meja karna tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kasuga. (Author:biasa aja kali gak usah lebay! Keiji:kan lu yang bikin alurnya_- *nendang author*)

Mereka bertiga mengangguk(?).

"Terus yang lain kemana?" heran Matsu.

"Entahlah,mungkin mereka sedang berisitirahat dikelas." jawab Oichi.

*Dikelas 9B*

" UWOOOOHH HAUS!" teriak Yukimura kehausan.

"Nih minumnya _Danna_." tawar Sasuke.

"Ahk(?) segarnya,arigatou Sasuke." ucap Yukimura.

"Apakah ada yang melihat Oichi?" tanya Nagamasa.

"Tidak!Aku tidak melihatnya Nagamasa- _dono_." jawab Yukimura.

"Kasuga juga gak ada,dimana ya dia sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Orang yang sedang kalian cari tadi aku melihat nya duduk dikantin bersama keluarga Maeda." jawab Masamune sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Tuh sana kalian nyariin mereka kan? Lebih baik kalian samperin aja." sambung Kojurou.

"Ayoo _Danna_ , temani aku sebentar ke kantin sekolah." ajak Sasuke.

" _Gomen_ Sasuke,aku tidak ingin ke kantin karna aku sudah membawa bekal dari rumah." jawab Yukimura sambil membuka kotak makannya.

"Mau bareng dengan ku tidak sasuke? Aku ingin ke kantin sekalian ingin nyamperin mereka." ajak Nagamasa.

"Ikut." Sasuke mengikuti Nagamasa menuju kantin.

*Menuju kantin*

"Woi kalian jangan sombong dulu ya karna sudah menang dalam pertengkaran tadi,tunggu balesan kita nanti." ancam Hanbei dan Kenshin yang mengalingi jalan mereka berdua.

"Bisa permisi tidak,kita ingin lewat." ucap Nagamasa dengan gaya _cool-_ nya(?). (Author:huweek *muntah* Nagamasa: apa lu gw emang cool tau!)

"Kalian kalo ingin lewat harus berhadapan dengan kami dulu!" tantang Hanbei.

" _Sorry_ ,kita gk punya waktu buat berhadapan dengan kalian,permisi mau lewat!" jawab Sasuke sambil mendorong Hanbei.

"Wess cowok mainannya dorongan! Lu cewek atau cowok sih? Dasar banci!" teriak Kenshin (Wow Kenshin bisa galak juga toh,btw lu kan cocan:""v *dilempar kenshin smpe langit* Ampun mak maafkan kata saya)

*Dikantin* #2

"E-eh itu kan Sasuke sama Nagamasa yak?" tanya Toshie yang melihat Sasuke dan Nagamasa yg sedang menuju ke arah bangku yg mereka tempati.

"Iya itu mereka." jawab Keiji.

"Tapi mengapa mereka wajahnya keliatan kesal ya?" tanya Matsu penasaran.

"Ehmm,entahlah." jawab Oichi.

"Kalian mengapa? Kok wajah kalian keliatan kesal begitu?" tanya Keiji kepo bin penasaran. (Sama aja:"""v)

"Barusan pas kita menuju kesini kita bertemu dengan Kenshin dan Hanbei." ucap Nagamasa.

"Apa? Kalian bertemu dengan Kenshin- _sama_? Dimana?" tanya Kasuga sambil fangirling.

"Di dekat Perpustakaan." jawab Sasuke.

"Terus apa yang terjadi dengan kalian? Kok kalian wajahnya keliatan kusut?" tanya Magoichi.

"Mereka itu tadi mengalingi jalan kami,kata mereka kalo kita mau lewat harus berhadapan dengan dia dulu." ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Terus apakah kalian bertengkar lagi tadi?" tanya Oichi.

"Tidak,tadinya kita ingin bertengkar lagi tapi Sasuke mendorong mereka agar tidak mengalingi jalan kita." jawab Nagamasa.

"Hah? Kalian dorong Kenshin- _sama_ ya?" tanya Kasuga panik.

"Gak elah,Aku hanya mendorong Hanbei saja." jawab Sasuke.

"Souka? Syukurlah kenshin-sama baik saja." jawab Kasuga lega.

To be Contuned

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca ff saya,maafkan kalo hancurgak nyambung saya memang tidak pandai membuat ff *mundung* tapi saya berharap kalian semua suka dan terhibur dengan ff ku ini *smile*

Sampai jumpa di Ch2 guys!#AllCharaBasara

Review?

{ Yeay yeay yeay perkenalkan saya Author Gaje nan Garing **Asyifaanas13** *promosi* ,, saya yang beta ini semua XD gak banyak kok *ditendang* ah sudahlah saya gak mau banyak bacot disini *dilindes Tadakatsu* btw **Putricecilia12** udah bagus kok ngetik nya, udah ah bye~~ }


	2. Chapter 2

Semoga kalian suka dengan ch2nya ya. Jujur ya,sebenernya sih saya lagi mampet ide jadi maafkan saya kalo alur nya berantakan dan hancur

 **Didepan kelas 9A**

"Kita pulang duluan ya _guys_." ucap Kasuga,Magoichi,Oichi,Matsu bareng.

"Kalian pulang naik apaan?" tanya Sasuke,Nagamasa,and Toshie.

"Kita pulang naik kendaraan umum." jawab Kasuga.

"Kita antar saja ya? Kita takut kalian kenapa-napa." Sasuke mulai khawatir.

"Tidak usah kita bisa pulang sendiri kok,lagian juga kita ingin menjemput Tsuruhime dulu." ucap Magoichi tersenyum.

"Sungguh tidak mau diantar kami? Kebetulan aku membawa mobil loh hari ini." tawar Masamune.

Kasuga,Oichi,Magoichi,dan Matsu menggeleng. "Tidak Terima Kasih tawarannya,bhay minna." ucap mereka berempat.

 **Didepan kelas 9B**

"Hey lihat mereka berempat deh." ucap Ishida sambil menunjuk kearah yg dia maksud.

"Siapa?" tanya Ieyasu kebingungan.

"Kasuga ya yang kau maksud?" tanya Kenshin.

"Iya,aku punya ide!" seru Ishida.

"Ide? Ide apa?" tanya Hanbei.

"Gimana kalo kita culik mereka buat bales dendam?" ucap Ishida dengan licik.

"Yap ide yang sangat bagus itu Ishida! Aku setuju sama ide kamu!" seru Chosokabe dengan licik.

"Tapi gimana caranya biar gak ketahuan kalo kita nyulik mereka?" tanya Kenshin.

"Aku tau caranya,gimana kalo kita manfaatin Fuuma saja buat culik mereka?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Tapi Fuuma itu kan sahabatnya mereka?" jawab Kenshin.

"Kita hipnotis saja dia,agar Fuuma ikut membenci anak-anak diKelas mereka!" ucap Hanbei dengan ide liciknya.

"Setuju,kita akan menghipnotis Fuuma agar kita mendapatkan yang kita inginkan." seru Chosokabe dengan bersemangat.

"Ayoo langsung saja kita menemui Fuuma sebelum semuanya terlambat!" ajak Ieyasu.

" _Wait_ ,itu Fuuma kan ya?" tanya Kenshin yang sedang melihat Fuuma di dekat pos satpam sekolah.

"Iya ayoo kita temui dia." ajak Chosokabe.

"Hey Fuuma ingin pulang ya?" tanya Ishida sambil berpura baik.

Fuuma menulis di selembar kertas. "Iya memang ada apa?" tanya Fuuma.

"Kita boleh minta bantuan mu tidak?" tanya Ieyasu.

Fuuma mengangguk.

Akhirnya Fuuma dihipnotis oleh mereka,sehingga dia pun tak sadar apa yang dilakukannya dan apa yang terjadi.

"Sekarang kita harus manfaatin Fuuma sebelum dia sadar." ingat Hanbei.

"Fuuma sekarang kamu harus menyulik Kasuga,Oichi,Magoichi,dan Matsu!" perintah Chosokabe.

 **Didepan gerbang**

"Mana sih kendaraan umumnya? Kok tumben ya belum lewat juga?" tanya Kasuga tidak sabar.

"Iya,biasanya banyak yang lewat." sambung Oichi.

"Terus kita pulang naik apa?" tanya Matsu.

"Kita tunggu saja pasti dikit lagi kendaraan umumnya lewat." jawab Magoichi.

"Tapi,disini sudah mulai sepi loh." ucap Kasuga.

"Kan masih ada kita disini,jadi bersabarlah untuk menunggu." ucap Magoichi.

"Baiklah kita akan sabar." jawab Kasuga,Oichi,dan Matsu.

 **Beberapa menit kemudian**

"Ehm..lepaskan kami!" ucap mereka berempat.

"Kalian harus ikut dengan kami,kesuatu tempat!" perintah Chosokabe.

Mereka berempat akhirnya pingsan akibat dibekap terlalu lama sehingga mereka belum melihat siapa yang menyulik nya.

 **Disebuah rumah gubuk**

"Ikat mereka disitu,lalu kasih lakban(?) dimulutnya mereka masing-masing!" perintah Chosokabe.

"Lakban? Tapi kan.." ucapan Kenshin terpotong oleh Ieyasu.

" _Stop,_ Kenshin aku tau kau mau ngomong apa,pasti kau tidak tega kan mengikat Kasuga?" tebak Ieyasu.

Kenshin hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah aku akan melakukan ini" ucap Kenshin dengan pasrah.

"Fuuma kita apain nih,Chosokabe?" tanya Ishida.

"Lakukan hal yang sama karna Fuuma juga termasuk sahabat dikelas mereka!" perintah Chosokabe.

"Kenshin lakukan dengan cepat jangan lambat." kata Ieyasu.

"Maafkan aku Kasuga,aku tidak tega melakukan ini kepadamu karna aku suka sama kamu tapi mau gimana lagi..aku..aku..*mundung* Ahh sudahlah intinya aku mencintaimu Kasuga." ucap Kenshin lalu menyium kening Kasuga.

"Pliss deh Kenshin jangan ber- _drama_ disini! Serius dikit bisa gak sih!" bentak Ishida.

"Udah selesai semua." kata Hanbei.

"Baiklah sekarang aku akan memberitahu kepada semuanya kalo mereka berempat diculik." Chosokabe langsung mengeluarkan _handphone-nya_.

"Tapi Chosokabe- _dono_ ,bagaimana kalo mereka semua mencurigai kita?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Tidak akan,karna aku punya cara lain agar kita tidak ketahuan." ucap Chosokabe dengan licik.

"Apakah kita akan terus disini mengawasi mereka berlima?" tanya Ishida.

"Tidak! Kita harus pulang,ke rumah kita masing-masing dan biarkan mereka berlima di tempat ini." kata Chosokabe.

 **Keesokan harinya, di** **kelas 9A**

" _Ohayou minna_ " salam Nouhime- _sensei_.

" _Ohayou mo sensei_ " balas semua murid.

Nouhime adalah wali kelas 9A dan mengajar pelajaran PKN di "Basara International School."

"Itu bangku kenapa kosong 4 ya?" ucap Nouhime- _sensei_.

"Entahlah _sensei_ saya juga tidak tahu mereka kemana." ucap Kojurou.

"Sasuke,Kesini sebentar." ucap Nouhime- _sensei_.

"Ada apa _sensei_?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa kamu melihat Kasuga,Oichi,Magoichi, dan Matsu?" tanya Nouhime- _sensei._

"Tidak _sensei_ ,aku tidak melihat mereka sejak tadi pagi." ucap Sasuke.

"Coba kau cari keluar kelas dan sekalian nanya ke pos satpam apa mereka melihatnya?" ucap Nouhime- _sensei_.

"Ha-ik." ucap Sasuke.

"Kira-kira mereka berempat kemana ya Masamune- _sama_?" tanya Kojurou.

"Entahlah mana ku tahu." ucap Masamune.

"Apa mereka sedang sakit?" tanya Kojurou lagi.

"Gak mungkin lah Kojurou,masa iya mereka sakit berjamaah." ucap Masamune.

"Hehe,betul juga sih Masamune- _sama_." ucap Kojouro sambil nyengir.

" _Sensei_ ,saya sudah mengelilingi seluruh sekolah yang ada disini dan saya sudah bertanya juga kepada satpam tapi tetap saja mereka berempat tidak ada." ucap Sasuke.

"Hmm,baiklah kita mulai saja pelajarannya." ucap Nouhime- _sensei._

 **Bel istirahat berbunyi**

"Sasuke apa kau tahu keberadaan mereka?" tanya Yukimura.

"Tidak _danna_ ,aku tidak melihatnya." ucap Sasuke.

"Mereka kemana ya Sasuke?" tanya Yukimura lagi.

"Hmm,aku tidak tahu keberadaan mereka sekarang." ucap Sasuke.

"Yasudah kita istirahat yuk Sasuke,udah gak sabar buat makan dango ini." ucap Yukimura sambil menyium aroma makanan favoritnya.

 **Bel masuk berbunyi**

" _Guys guys_!" teriak Keiji sambil berlari.

"Ada apa Keiji?" tanya Kojurou.

"Ada berita penting!" ucap Keiji sambil ngosan.

"Berita apa?" tanya Masamune.

"Tadi aku dan Toshie kan lewat kelas 9B terus kita berdua juga sempat mendengar pembicaraan mereka." ucap Keiji.

"Mereka ngomong apaan kok kamu keliatan panik?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ngomong yang jelas dong jangan bikin kita penasaran!" ucap Nagamasa.

"Mereka td ngomong ada nama Kasuga,Matsu- _neechan_ ,Magoichi,dan Oichi." ucap Keiji.

"Aku merasa kayanya kelas 9B sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu deh,soalnya sikap mereka seketika jadi aneh semua tadi saat mereka melihat kita mendengar pembicaraan nya." ucap Toshie.

"Oke _guys_ gini saja,gimana nanti abis pulang sekolah kita selidiki mereka secara bersama-sama?" tanya Masamune.

"Yap boleh tuh aku juga merasa aneh dengan sifat mereka semua." ucap Nagamasa.

 **Sepulang sekolah**

" _Guys!_ itu Kenshin sama Hanbei kan?" tanya Masamune.

"Iya itu mereka,ayoo kita mulai selidiki mereka." ajak Toshie.

"Kita harus mendengar ucapan mereka gitu?" tanya Yukimura dengan kepolosan nya.

"Iyalah, kita terpaksa harus menguping pembicaraan mereka." ucap Kojurou.

"Uwooh Sasuke kita akan menguping pembicaraan mereka loh." teriak Yukimura dengan kepolosan nya.

"Udah tau _Danna_ ,kau bisa kecil kan sedikit tidak volume suaranya? Kalo kau teriak terus yang ada rencana kita gagal untuk menyelidiki mereka." ucap Sasuke.

"Oke akan ku kecil kan suara ku ini agar kita tidak ketahuan sama mereka." ucap Yukimura dengan pelan.

"Ayoo kita mengumpat dibawah meja saja agar tidak ketahuan." ajak Keiji

Mereka Pun mengumpat dibawah meja.

"Kenshin? Dimana Chosokabe,Ieyasu,and Ishida? Apakah kau melihatnya?" tanya Hanbei.

"Tidak,aku tidak melihatnya." ucap Kenshin.

"Coba kau telpon mereka,kita harus kemana?" ucap Hanbei.

"Baiklah aku akan meneleponnya." ucap Kenshin.

"Speaker saja agar aku mendengarnya juga." ucap Hanbei.

"Tapi ini kan di sekolah,apa kita gak akan ketahuan apabila dispeaker?" tanya Kenshin.

"Tidak akan,lagian disini kan sudah sepi." Hanbei melihat sekitarnya.

 **Via telepon Chosokabe**.

"Hallo Chosokabe,Hanbei ingin berbicara dengan mu." ucap Kenshin.

"Chosokabe,kau dimana?" tanya Hanbei.

"Aku,Ieyasu,dan Ishida sudah berada dilokasi dimana Kasuga,Oichi,Magoichi,dan Matsu kita sekap kemaren. jawab Chosokabe

"Cepat kalian kesini dan pastikan tidak ada yang mengikuti kalian." sambung Ieyasu.

"Baiklah,Aku dan Kenshin akan menyusul kalian." ucap Hanbei.

 **Via telepon terputus**

"Ayoo Kenshin,kita pergi sekarang!" ajak Hanbei.

 **Suasana dibawah meja**

"Tuh kan bener dugaan aku kalo ada yang aneh dengan mereka semua." kataToshie.

"Baiklah sekarang kita ikuti dan hajar mereka saja." Keiji greget.

"Tunggu dulu Keiji,kita jangan langsung hajar mereka,karna itu akan menambah masalah,lebih baik kita ikuti saja Masamune.

"Ayoo kita harus bergerak cepat!" ajak Semuanya.

Akhirnya Masamune,Kojurou,Yukimura,Sasuke,Toshie,Keiji,dan Nagamasa mengetahui keberadaan persembunyian _teman-nya._

 **To be contuned..**

Maafkan kalo makin gak nyambung dan hancur,saya memang tidak pandai membuat ff karna saya selalu kehabisan ide,sekalinya dapat ide pasti aneh semua dan kebetulan juga tugas menumpuk jadi tambah kepikiran dikepala :"D *curhat*

Udah ahh byee~~

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Hay minna

Ketemu lagi sama author yang gaje dan yang gak pintar membuat deskripsi'-'

Semoga kalian selalu terhibur dengan ff ku ini ya,ku berharap kalian tidak bosan membacanya

* * *

 **Bel masuk berbunyi**

"Kita kan udah tau tempatnya nih,terus kita harus bagaimana Masamune _-sama_?" tanya Kojurou.

"Kita harus berkumpul untuk berundingin secara bersama-sama bagimana caranya untuk membebaskan mereka." ucap Masamune.

"Tapi kapan kita akan berunding Masamune _-sama_?" tanya Kojurou lagi.

"Nanti saja pas bel istirahat, hari ini kan dikelas kita ada Ulangan Harian _Ips_ , jadi biarkan mereka belajar dulu agar tidak terlalu memikirkan soal ini." ucap Masamune.

"Ha-ik, nanti akan ku kumpulkan mereka semua untuk berundingin soal ini." kata Kojurou dengan tegas.

"UWOOOH HARI INI KITA AKAN ULANGAN HARIAN IPS." teriak Yukimura panik.

"Kenapa kau keliatan panik begitu _Danna_ , memangnya kau belum belajar?" tanya Sasuke.

"BELUM,SEMALAM AKU BERMAIN PS SEHARIAN." rengek Yukimura.

"Astaga _Danna_ kan sudah dikasih tau sensei Hideyoshi kalau kita Ulangan Harian _Ips_ , mengapa kau malah bermain PS?" tanya Sasuke heran.

 **Toyotomi Hideyoshi adalah guru Ips beserta wali kelas 9B yang paling galak, ganas(?), and kejam.**

"AKU LUPA SASUKE, AKU BARU INGAT SEKARANG." rengek Yukimura lagi.

" _Minna_ , _sensei_ menuju kesini." teriak Nagamasa.

"Sasuke nanti aku melihat jawaban mu saja ya." kata Yukimura berbicara dengan pelan. (Jangan tiru ini ya,ini perilaku buruk! Ingat jangan ditiru!)

"Ohayou _minna_." salam Kingkong. *Diinjek Hideyoshi*

 **Edit!**

"Ohayou _minna_." salam Hideyoshi.

"Ohayou mo _sensei_." jawab semua murid.

"Sekarang siapkan semua peralatan yang akan kita pakai untuk ulangan." kata Hideyoshi.

 **Semua murid terdiam**

"Kenapa pada diam? Cepat waktu kita hanya sedikit!" teriak Hideyoshi.

* * *

 **Bel istirahat berbunyi**

"Waktu kalian sudah habis, cepat kumpul kan kedepan saya hitung 1-5 kalo gk ada yg ngumpulin saya sobek semua kertas ulangannya!" ancem Hideyoshi.

 **Semua murid panik.**

"SASUKE AKU LIHAT JAWABAN MU DONG." Yukimura panik.

"Yukimura, tidak boleh menyontek! Cepat kumpulkan jawaban mu atau tidak akan ku sobek kertas ulangannya." bentak Hideyoshi.

"Udah Yukimura kumpulkan saja daripada kertas mu disobek." kata Nagamasa.

Yukimura mengumpulkan kertas ulangannya dan langsung duduk lagi ke bangkunya.

"Selamat beristirahat _minna_ , permisi saya keluar dulu." pamit Hideyoshi.

" _Minna_ , mari berkumpul sebentar." teriak Kojurou.

"Ada apa Kojurou?" tanya Toshie.

"Ku mohon untuk hari ini jangan beristirahat ya."

"Kita semua akan berunding tentang penculikan mereka berlima." sambung Kojurou.

"Oiya ya, terus kita harus bagaimana nih?" tanya Toshie sambil berpikir.

"Aku kangen sekali dengan Kasuga." kata Sasuke tanpa sadar.

"Kangen? Kau suka dengan Kasuga ya?" tanya Keiji.

"Hah? Gak kok itu,hmm..apa ya?" jawab Sasuke sambil mencari alesan.

"Ciee ternyata diam-diam kau mencintai Kasuga ya?" ledek Toshie.

Sasuke hanya menggigit bibir nya saja dan berpikir mengapa dia bisa keceplosan tentang perasaannya yang ia miliki untuk Kasuga.

"Udah sekarang kita serius dan berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk menyelamatkan mereka berlima." ucap Masamune.

"Mengapa kita gak langsung kesana saja lalu menghajarnya sih?" gemas Keiji.

"Tidak Keiji,kita tidak bisa langsung melakukan hal itu,karna kita masih belum banyak bukti!" bentak Toshie kepada Keiji.

"Terus kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Keiji sambil berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalo kita kerja sama dengan _sensei_ Shingen aja untuk menyelamatkan mereka?" tanya Nagamasa.

"Ide yang sangat bagus itu, Nagamasa." seru Yukimura.

"Tapi bagaimana jika _sensei_ menanyakan banyak hal dengan kita soal penculikan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya ya benar juga tuh apa yang dikatakan Sasuke." kata Kojurou.

"Terus kita harus bagaimana dong?" sambung Nagamasa.

"Masamune _-dono_ , apa kau tidak mempunyai ide?" tanya Yukimura.

"Aku sedang memikirkan cara yang lebih tepat,Yukimura." jawab Masamune.

 **Bel masuk kelas**

"Guys aku tahu caranya!" teriak Masamune.

"Bagaimana?" tanya semua murid penasaran.

"Aku setuju dengan ide Nagamasa tadi, kalo _sensei_ menanyakan banyak hal kita bisa cerita dari awal sampe akhir, siapa tahu saja _sensei_ ingin membantu kita." seru Masamune.

"Yasudah nanti sehabis bel pulang sekolah, kita temui _sensei_ untuk ngasih tahu hal ini." sambung Kojurou.

* * *

 **Bel pulang berbunyi**

"Ayoo cepat kita samperin sensei Shingen ke kantor guru." ajak Yukimura.

 **Dikantor guru**

"Permisi _sensei_ , apa saya boleh masuk?." ucap Masamune sambil membuka setengah pintu kantor.

"Iya silahkan masuk." jawab Motonari.

 **Mouri Motonari adalah kepala sekolah di Basara International School beserta sensei pelajaran olahraga.**

" _Sensei_ , kami kesini ingin menemui _sensei_ Shingen." kata Kojurou.

"Ohh Shingen ada disebelah situ." tunjuk Motonari.

"Terima kasih _sensei_ , permisi." Semua murid menuju ke meja Shingen.

"Permisi, _sensei_." ucap Sasuke sambil bersalaman tangan.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Shingen.

"Kami kesini ingin membicarakan hal penting kepada _sensei_." sambung Nagamasa.

"Iya silahkan, kalian ingin berbicara apa?" tanya Shingen.

"Maaf sebelumnya _sensei_ kami ingin memastikan, apa sensei sedang sibuk?" tanya Toshie.

"Tidak, saya ingin pulang kerumah." kata Shingen.

Semua murid terdiam,

Mereka terdiam karna mereka masih berpikir dan bingung siapa yang berani menceritakan ini kepada _sensei-nya_.

"Masamune _-sama_ sebaiknya kau saja yang menceritakan ini kepada _sensei_." bisik Kojurou pelan.

Akhirnya Masamune menceritakan tentang penculikan mereka berlima kepada _sensei_ Shingen.

"Ohh begitu, lebih baik kita bekerja sama untuk menyelamatkan mereka hari ini." ucap Shingen.

"Hari ini?" Yukimura kaget.

"Ya, lebih cepat lebih baik." Shingen tersenyum.

"Baiklah _sensei_ kami pulang kerumah dulu untuk mengganti pakaian, nanti kami akan kembali lagi kesini." pamit Masamune.

"Iya saya tunggu." kata Shingen.

* * *

"Permisi _sensei_ , kami sudah siap." ucap semua murid.

"Tapi sebelumnya saya ingin bertanya, kalian tahu tempatnya?" tanya Shingen.

"Kami semua sudah tahu _sensei_ keberadaan mereka." kata Keiji.

"Yasudah mari kita berangkat." ajak Shingen.

* * *

 **Diperjalanan**

"Mengapa kita masuk hutan?" tanya Shingen.

"Mereka diculik disini sensei, nanti ada rumah gubuk dan disitu mereka disekap." jawab Masamune sambil menyetir mobil.

"Kita sedikit lagi sampai tujuan, _sensei_." ucap Nagamasa.

"Kita semua harus siap terutama _sensei_." sambung Toshie.

"Loh kok saya?" Shingen kebingungan.

" _Sensei_ akan tahu nanti saat kita sudah sampai." jawab Keiji.

"Sudah sampai mari kita turun." ajak Masamune.

"Sasuke bagaimana nanti kalo _sensei_ tahu kalo yang culik Kasuga, Oichi, Magoichi, Matsu, dan Fuuma itu anak kelas 9B?" tanya Yukimura pelan.

"Biarkan saja, aku malah senang melihat mereka disalahkan." jawab Sasuke dengan santai.

"Tapi kan walaupun mereka ngeselin, dia teman kita juga Sasuke?" kata Yukimura.

"Mereka memang teman kita, tapi aku ingin melihat mereka kapok dengan kelakuan mereka sendiri."

"Mengapa ada anak kelas 9B disini?" tanya Shingen kaget.

" _Sensei_ sebenarnya mereka lah yang telah menculik Kasuga, Oichi, Magoichi, Matsu, dan Fuuma." kata Keiji.

"Apa? jadi kalian pelakunya?" tanya Shingen lagi.

 **Chosokabe dan Ieyasu terdiam karna kaget melihat _sensei_ Shingen.**

"Mengapa kalian terdiam? kalian takut ya dengan kami?" geer Nagamasa.

"Tidak, untuk apa kita takut dengan kalian!" jawab Ieyasu.

"Chosokabe lepaskan mereka atau tidak kau akan tahu sendiri apa yang akan ku lakukan pada mu!" perintah Masamune.

"Tidak akan, aku tidak akan melepaskan mereka semua!" jawab Chosokabe.

 **Masamune mulai emosi dan memulai berantem lagi dengan Chosokabe.**

"Are you ready guys?" tanya Masamune.

"Ready!" seru semua murid.

"Tunggu!" teriak Toshie.

"Ada apa?" jawab semua yang seketika terhenti jalannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berpencar saja?" usul Toshie.

"Berpencar?" Keiji sedikit bingung.

"Iya jadi kita tidak terlalu banyak di satu tempat, bila kita hanya satu tempat pelakunya bisa kabur." sambung Toshie.

"Ide yang bagus itu, aku setuju!" seru semua murid.

"Aku benar-benar sudah khawatir banget sama keadaan Kasuga." ucap Sasuke lagi-lagi tanpa sadar ia katakan.

"Ciee yang khawatir." ledek Keiji.

"Namanya juga lagi fall in love." sambung Kojurou.

"Apaan sih kalian ini, sudahlah mari kita masuk." Sasuke malu.

* * *

 **Keadaan di dalam**

"Hmm..ehm.." kata mereka sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Kasuga _-chan_ apakah kau baik-baik saja." ucap seseorang yang mendatangi nya.

 **Kasuga kaget ternyata yang menculik dia dan teman-temannya itu dari salah satu orang yang ia cintai secara diam-diam..pasti kalian tahu lah siapa, siapa lagi kalo bukan Kenshin.**

"Sepertinya kau tidak bisa bernapas, baiklah akan ku lepaskan lakban yang ada dimulut mu." kata Kenshin sambil membuka sekapan Kasuga.

"Kenshin _-sama_ mengapa kau ada disini?" tanya Kasuga.

"Ya tentu saja aku disini, Kasuga _-chan_." jawab Kenshin.

"Apa kau yang menculik ku?" tanya Kasuga lagi.

 **Kenshin hanya terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Kasuga.**

"Aku akan membukakan ikatan ini." dengan segera Kenshin membuka ikatan Kasuga.

 **Kasuga hanya terdiam kebingungan.**

"Kenshin _-sama_ , mengapa hanya aku saja yang dilepaskan ikatannya?" tanya Kasuga.

"Mari kau ikut aku." tarik Kenshin.

"Kita ingin kemana Kenshin _-sama_."

 **Kenshin hanya terdiam dan memperhatikan jalan yang ingin ia tujui, ternyata Kenshin membawa Kasuga ke gudang.**

"Kau diam disini." Kenshin mendorong kasar Kasuga ke dinding.

"Kenshin _-sama_?" panggil Kasuga pelan.

"Kau ingin apa?" sambung Kasuga.

"Kau diam saja, aku ingin melakukan ini tapi selalu saja aku tahan, dan sekarang aku ingin melampiaskan kemauan ku." bentak Kenshin yang sudah mulai mendekat.

"Ku mohon Kenshin _-sama_ jangan lakukan yang kau mau." Kasuga ketakutan.

 **Tetapi tetap saja Kenshin ingin melakukan hal yang aneh dengan Kasuga,padahal mereka tidak berhubungan hanya berteman biasa yang saling mencintai secara diam.**

"Kenshin ku mohon." kata Kasuga sambil menundukkan kepala.

... Kenshin semakin mendekat.

"Lepaskan dia!" teriak seseorang yang tiba datang.

"Syukurlah Sasuke langsung datang menyelamatkan ku." batin Kasuga lega.

"Sasuke? sedang apa kau disini?" Kenshin kaget melihat kedatangan Sasuke.

"Aku kesini ingin menyelamatkan teman-teman ku, tapi aku tidak sendiri karna ada _sensei_ Shingen juga." kata Sasuke.

" _Sensei_?" Kenshin terkaget.

"Aku akan menceritakan yang terjadi di depan sana."

 **Flashback on.**

"Mengapa ada anak kelas 9B disini?" tanya Shingen kaget.

" _Sensei_ sebenarnya mereka lah yang telah menculik Kasuga, Oichi, Magoichi, Matsu, dan Fuuma." kata Keiji.

"Apa? jadi kalian pelakunya?" tanya Shingen lagi.

 **Chosokabe dan Ieyasu terdiam karna kaget melihat Sensei Shingen.**

"Mengapa kalian terdiam? kalian takut ya dengan kami?" geer Nagamasa.

"Tidak, untuk apa kita takut dengan kalian!" jawab Ieyasu.

"Chosokabe lepaskan mereka atau tidak kau akan tahu sendiri apa yang akan ku lakukan pada mu." teriak Masamune.

"Tidak akan, aku tidak akan melepaskan mereka semua!" jawab Chosokabe.

 **Masamune mulai emosi dan akhirnya terjadi lah berantem lagi antara Masamune dan Chosokabe.**

"Sasuke mari kita masuk sekarang." ajak Yukimura.

"Itu mereka _Danna_." tunjuk Sasuke.

"Ayoo kita lepaskan mereka, Sasuke." perintah Yukimura.

 **Sasuke hanya terdiam.**

"Sasuke, mengapa kau terdiam?" tanya Yukimura.

"Aku merasa ada yang kurang." jawab Sasuke sambil ngeliat sekitarnya.

"Apa yang kurang?" tanya Yukimura kebingungan.

"Ehm!." teriak mereka minta tolong.

"Kita lepasin mereka dulu deh _Danna_." Sasuke langsung membuka ikatan mereka satu persatu.

"Cepat kalian ke gudang!" panik Matsu.

"Ada apa, Matsu _-dono_?" tanya Yukimura.

"Kasuga di bawa Kenshin kedalam gudang dan perasaan ku mulai tidak enak." Matsu khawatir.

"Hah Kasuga?" Sasuke langsung lari menuju gudang.

"Ah pintunya terkunci." kesal Sasuke.

"Apa yang dilakukan Kenshin didalam sana?" sambung Sasuke.

"Dobrak saja pintunya." teriak Magoichi.

 **Flashback off.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini bersama Kasuga?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku ingin menikmati kemauan ku." jawab Kenshin.

"Sebelum kau macam-macam dengan Kasuga, akan ku pastikan kau kapok melawan ku." ancem Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan kalah dengan siapapun." jawab Kenshin santai.

"Kalau gitu mari kita berantem, tunjukan kalau kau beneran jantan!" Sasuke emosi.

"Oke aku akan melawan mu!" kata Kenshin.

"Kasuga, cepat kau pergi dari sini!" perintah Sasuke.

"Tidak, Kasuga tidak akan pergi." bantah Kenshin sambil memeluk Kasuga.

"Lepaskan ku mohon tolong lepaskan aku." kata Kasuga sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan dari Kenshin.

 **Tiba-tiba saja Kenshin mencium Kasuga didepan Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke sedikit sakit hati melihatnya.**

"Sasuke tenang saja aku akan membantu mu." teriak Yukimura.

"Sebaiknya kita ikut membantu Sasuke untuk melepaskan Kasuga." ajak Oichi.

"Fuuma kau nanti akan langsung membawa Kasuga ketempat aman ya." kata Magoichi.

"Kalian tidak berdua saja, karna ada kita juga disini yang akan membantu kalian." ucap Matsu.

"Lepaskan aku." Kasuga sudah mulai lemas.

"Tenang saja Kasuga, ada yang membantumu." ucap Oichi.

 **Kasuga langsung pingsan menahan lemas yang dia rasakan dan langsung dibawa oleh Fuuma ke dalam mobil.**

* * *

"Mari kita pulang, aku sudah puas melihat mereka semua kalah." ajak Masamune.

"Tapi Masamune _-sama_ , kemana Ishida dan Hanbei?" tanya Kojurou.

"Entahlah aku tidak peduli dengan mereka." jawab Masamune.

"Nagamasa _-sama,_ Ichi kangen." Oichi berlari dan langsung memeluk Nagamasa.

"Toshie, Keiji aku kangen kalian berdua." teriak Matsu.

"Mari kita pulang sekarang, aku sudah kangen dengan Tsuruhime." ajak Magoichi.

"Kasuga, ku mohon tolong lah kau sadar." Sasuke berusaha membangunkan Kasuga.

"Sasuke, bersabarlah mungkin Kasuga terlalu kelelahan makanya pingsan." kata Yukimura sambil menenangkan Sasuke.

"Aku takut dia kenapa-napa." Sasuke menunduk kan kepalanya dan menghelus rambut Kasuga dengan lembut.

Fuuma menulis disebuah kertas "Tenang saja Sasuke,dia akan sadar sebentar lagi."

"Terima kasih Fuuma." kata Sasuke tersenyum.

Fuuma mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Gimana keadaan Kasuga?" tanya Shingen.

"Dia belum sadar juga _sensei_." jawab Sasuke.

"Kasuga kenapa?" tanya Kojurou.

"Dia pingsan tadi saat bersama Kenshin." jawab Yukimura.

"Kok bisa? memang Kenshin melakukan apa?" tanya Kojurou lagi.

 **Sasuke terdiam, ia merasa kalo kejadian itu selalu menghantui pikirannya.**

"Gomen." ucap Kojurou saat melihat Sasuke.

"Kita kapan pulangnya nih guys?" Masamune mulai bosan.

"Ayoo Masamune _-dono_ kita pulang, aku juga merasa lelah." teriak Yukimura.

TBC~~~

* * *

Balesin Review dulu ahh

Asyifaanas: Saya sudah mengingat semuanya kok, ini kan saya publish sendiri ff nya..Btw makasih review nya.

Dissa Chavalliana: Aku sangat mengenal mu Dissa-chan, karna sebelum aku mempunyai akun ffn, aku sering membaca ff mu..Btw makasih review nya.

HosokawaHinaru: Haha aku juga takut sama boyband 9B..Makasih review nya.

NenengMasamune: Jujur saja aku tidak bisa membuat deskripsi, maafkan saya kalo alurnya terlalu kecepatan, semoga tidak bosan ya.. Makasih reviewnya.

ChacaRokugatsu: Seperti yang saya bilang tadi, kalau saya tidak bisa bikin deskripsi..Makasih Review nya.

Shadow0Reader: Hehe, saya memang tidak nyambung kalau bikin

Maafkan kalau tidak nyambung alurnya, saya memang tidak terlalu pandai membuat ff.

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Hay minna.

(Hay aja terus'-')

Bertemu lagi sama saya.

Si author gaje dan suka gak nyambung dengan segala hal.

(Readers: *gubrak* Selalu saja lama_-)

Oke langsung saja,selamat membaca minna. *Dilakban mulutnya*

* * *

 **Perjalanan pulang**

Hari sudah menunjukkan 04.00 P.M. Sambil menunggu sampai rumah,mereka semua tertidur didalam mobil. Yang tidak tertidur di dalam mobil, yaitu Masamune. (Readers: iyalah kan Masamune yang nyetir!_-)

"Masamune, sekarang kita sedang dimana?" _sensei_ Shingen terbangun.

"Apa kita masih jauh, Masamune _-sama_?" sambung Kojurou.

"Sedikit lagi sampai." jawab Masamune sambil serius menyetir mobil.

"Saya langsung pulang aja deh, saya sedang malas ikut rapat disekolah." kata _sensei_ Shingen.

"Ha-ik _sensei_." jawab Masamune.

"Nagamasa _-sama_." ucap Oichi.

"Heh, ada apa Oichi sayang?" tanya Nagamasa yang tiba terbangun dari tidurnya.

 **Oichi tertidur lagi, sebenarnya dia tidak bangun tapi hanya manggil saja.**

"Ku kira kau bangun, Oichi." ucap Nagamasa lalu mencium kening Oichi.

"A..aku..ada..dimana?" tanya Kasuga dengan keadaan lemas.

"Kasuga, syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Sasuke terkaget.

 **Kasuga terdiam sambil melihat sekitarnya.**

"Kau tidur lagi saja dipaha ku." kata Sasuke.

 **Setelah beberapa detik ia melihat sekitarnya, akhirnya Kasuga tertidur lagi dipangkuan Sasuke.**

"Matsu _-chan_ , apa kita sudah sampai?" tanya Keiji karna terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hmm jangan mengganggu ku, Keiji." Matsu terasa terganggu.

"Kau ini nyaman sekali ya tidurnya sambil dipeluk Toshie, sedangkan aku tidak nyaman untuk tidur." iri Keiji lalu tertidur lagi.

"Sudah sampai, _Minna_." ucap Masamune.

"UWOOOH KITA LAGI DIMANA?" teriak Yukimura.

"Mari kita makan dulu." ajak Masamune.

"Bangun!" teriak Kojurou.

 **Semua terbangun kecuali Nagamasa and Oichi,Sasuke and Kasuga.**

"Tunggu dulu!" ucap Matsu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Toshie.

"Ini mereka berempat mengapa belum bangun juga?"

"Sudah mereka biarin saja disini, mungkin mereka masih kelelahan." kata Shingen.

"Aku tahu cara membangunkan mereka." seru Kojurou.

"Bagaimana?" tanya semua.

 **Kojurou membunyikan klakson mobil sangat kencang agar mereka terbangun.**

"Kojurou, kau ini berisik sekali." Masamune mulai kesal.

"Maafkan saya,Masamune _-sama_."

"Aku hanya ingin mereka terbangun dengan cara ku ini." sambung Kojurou.

"Oichi, bangun." Nagamasa membangunkan Oichi.

"Kita dimana, Nagamasa _-sama_?" tanya Oichi sadar.

"Kita ini sedang di tempat makan, cepat kalian bangun!" teriak Shingen.

"SENSEI,MEREKA BERDUA MASIH SAJA BELUM BANGUN." teriak Yukimura.

"Sasuke, cepat bangun." Shingen membangunkan Sasuke.

"Bangunkan Kasuga juga saya sudah capek melihat kalian yang susah dibangunin!" perintah Shingen.

"Kita sedang dimana, _sensei_?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kita sedang ditempat makan." Shingen langsung pergi dan masuk kedalam sebuah restoran.

"Kasuga, kita makan dulu yuk." Sasuke membangunkan Kasuga dengan pelan.

 **Sasuke membangunkan Kasuga sangat lama,tapi,tiba-tiba ia langsung terbangun karna sudah mendengar ajakan untuk makan.**

"Makan apa?" tanya Kasuga.

"Apa saja, kalau aku sih ingin makan Onigiri." kata Masamune.

Akhirnya mereka semua makan bersama disalah satu restoran terkenal.

* * *

 **Setelah selesai makan**

"Arigatou, Masamune _-dono_." ucap Yukimura.

 **Masamune tersenyum.**

"Magoichi, apa aku boleh menginap dirumah mu?" tanya Kasuga.

"Tentu saja boleh." jawab Magoichi.

"Rumah kau dimana, Magoichi?" tanya Masamune.

"Dekat dari sini kok, bentar lagi sampai." ucap Magoichi.

"Dimana sih?" Kojurou penasaran.

"Sudah stop disini!" teriak Magoichi.

 **Masamune rem mendadak karna Magoichi mengangetkannya dan agak telat kasih tau letak rumahnya.**

"Astaga kau mengangetkan ku, Masamune." Kasuga terkejut.

"Jangan salahkan aku." kata Masamune sinis.

"Gomenassai, Masamune." ucap Magoichi.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar ku pulang." sambung Magoichi.

"Sama-sama." jawab Masamune singkat.

* * *

 **Keesokan Harinya**

 **Saat itu sedang hujan sangat lebat sehingga berangkat ke sekolah pun jadi terhambat.**

"Kasuga, lebih baik kita nekat hujanan saja berangkat ke sekolahnya." ajak Magoichi.

"Tapi ini hujannya masih sangat lebat." ucap Kasuga.

"Udah tidak apa-apa, kau mau kita telat?" kata Magoichi.

 **Kasuga terdiam dan berpikir, jika ia hujanan dia akan langsung jatuh sakit nantinya.**

"Ayoo kan enak main hujan." Magoichi lalu langsung menarik tangan Kasuga.

 **Sampai disekolah**

"Akhirnya sampai juga, untung saja belum bel." Magoichi kecapean karna larian saat hujan.

"Magoichi?" panggil Kasuga.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Magoichi.

"Kau duluan saja ya, aku ingin mengembalikan buku ini ke Perpustakaan." ucap Kasuga.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu dikelas." kata Magoichi.

"Hay Kasuga." sapa seseorang yang tiba mengalingi jalan Kasuga.

 **Kasuga terkaget dan ingin pergi ternyata yang mengalingi jalannya yaitu,Kenshin.**

"Jangan pergi, aku ingin bicara padamu." ucap Kenshin sambil memegang tangan Kasuga.

"Lepaskan, aku ingin ke Perpustakaan." Kasuga berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Kenshin agar ia tidak memegangnya lagi.

"Kau ini sangat tidak sopan dengan ku!" bentak Kenshin.

"Mari ikut aku." sambungnya lagi.

"Tunggu!" seru Sasuke.

Mereka berdua menoleh kebelakang.

"Kau lagi." risih Kenshin.

"Kau ingin membawa Kasuga kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku ingin bicara pada nya." jawab Kenshin.

"Tidak, pokoknya kau tidak boleh berbicara dan bertemu dengan Kasuga lagi mulai sekarang!" Sasuke langsung menarik Kasuga dan membawanya pergi.

* * *

 **Didalam kelas #1**

"Magoichi, kau kehujanan ya?" tanya Oichi.

"Iya, aku dan Kasuga nekat berangkat ke sekolah saat hujan masih lebat." jawab Magoichi.

"Terus Kasuga kemana?" tanya Matsu.

"Katanya sih dia pengen balikin buku ke Perpustakaan." jawab Magoichi.

"UWOOOH SASUKE MANA?" teriak Yukimura.

"Kantin kali." jawab Nagamasa.

"GAK ADA, BARU SAJA AKU DARI KANTIN TAPI AKU TIDAK MELIHATNYA" ucap Yukimura.

"Ada kali, kau kan kalo melihat tidak pernah benar." jawab Masamune.

"ENAK SAJA, MATA KU INI MASIH NORMAL TAU." ucap Yukimura.

"MEMANG KAYA MATA MU!" sambung Yukimura. *Digolok Masamune*

"Kau bilang apa barusan?" Masamune mulai ngamuk.

"Hmm..tidak, aku tidak bilang apa kok." Yukimura mencari alasan.

 **Masamune mulai mendekati Yukimura dan mendorongnya ke tembok.**

"Coba kau bicara lagi!" ucap Masamune.

 **Yukimura hanya terdiam dan gemeteran.**

"Ma..maafkan aku Masamune _-dono_." Yukimura gugup.

 **Masamune menahan amarahnya dan mencium pipi lembut Yukimura.**

"Tidak apa kau tidak perlu takut dengan ku, Yukimura." kata Masamune lalu pergi ke luar kelas.

 **Yukimura hanya terdiam dan bertanya dengan dirinya sendiri,mengapa Masamune tiba mencium nya? dia tidak habis pikir,yang dipikirkan olehnya hanya lah Masamune nanti akan marah lalu menghabisinya tapi kenyataannya berbeda dengan pikirannya.**

"Ciee yaoi nih." ledek Keiji.

 **Pipi Yukimura mulai memerah seperti buah tomat.**

"Kok Masamune tiba-tiba cium Yukimura ya?" tanya Toshie yang masih kurang yakin dengan yang diliatnya tadi.

"Entahlah." jawab Matsu.

"Oichi suka yaoi." seru Oichi.

"Kalo Oichi suka yaoi berarti udah gak suka aku lagi dong?" Nagamasa mulai terbandingi.

"Tidak lah Nagamasa _-sama_ , Oichi lebih menyanyangi dan mencintai Nagamasa _-sama_ dibanding yang lain." jawab Oichi.

 **Nagamasa blushing dan langsung memeluk Oichi.**

* * *

 **Di taman**

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku baik saja kok." jawab Kasuga.

"Mengapa baju mu basah, kau kehujanan ya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Iya, aku dan Magoichi kehujanan tadi." jawab Kasuga.

"Muka mu sangat pucat, Kasuga." kata Sasuke.

"Kau sakit ya?" sambung Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku tidak sakit." ucap Kasuga.

"Tapi badan mu sangat panas." Sasuke memegang suhu tubuhnya Kasuga.

"Sasuke?" kata Kasuga.

"Hmm?" jawab Sasuke.

"Makasih ya sudah membantuku untuk menjauh dari Kenshin _-sama_." ucap Kasuga.

"Ya sama-sama, pasti aku akan selalu menjaga mu Kasuga dari orang jahat." kata Sasuke.

"Ke kelas yuk?" ajak Kasuga.

"Ya, ayoo." Sasuke langsung menggandeng tangan Kasuga menuju ke kelas.

* * *

 **Didalam kelas #2**

"Ada yang melihat Masamune _-sama_ tidak?" teriak Kojurou.

"Tidak, terakhir kali dia didalam kelas dan mencium Yukimura terus langsung pergi keluar." kata Keiji.

"Hah, Masamune _-sama_ mencium Yukimura?" Kojurou kaget dan tidak percaya.

"Iya, pasti kau tidak percaya kan?" ucap Nagamasa.

"Tidak, souka?" tanya Kojurou.

"Kalau tidak percaya tanya aja langsung sama orangnya." jawab Magoichi.

"Ada apa? Mengapa kalian heboh sekali?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba datang ke dalam kelas.

"Yukimura dicium sama Masamune." jawab Matsu.

"Hah dicium?" Sasuke kaget.

"Dimana _Danna_?" sambung Sasuke.

"Tuh dipojokan lagi duduk, dan yang aku bingungin dia jadi pendiam gara-gara kejadian tadi." Matsu tertawa.

 **Sasuke nyamperin Danna tapi masih dalam keadaan gandeng tangan Kasuga,jadi Kasuga juga ngikut. Dasar Sasuke modus XD.**

"Danna?" panggil Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" sambungnya.

"Tidak..aku tidak apa-apa." Yukimura kaget dari lamunannya.

"Mukamu sangat terlihat sekali sedang blushing, Yukimura" ledek Kasuga.

"Ciee yang abis dicium." sambungnya sambil tertawa.

"Ahh sudahlah, aku ingin pergi dulu." Yukimura langsung pergi ke luar kelas.

 **Semua murid tertawa melihat tingkah Yukimura yang jadi aneh gara-gara abis dicium Masamune.**

"Aku juga ingin ikut _Danna_ deh." ucap Sasuke.

"Tunggu dulu!" teriak Kasuga.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Lepaskan." jawab Kasuga.

"Lepaskan apa?" Sasuke bingung.

Kasuga menunjuk yang dia maksud tapi Sasuke masih tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kasuga, dan Kasuga hanya facepalm.

"Tangan mu itu masih memegang tangan Kasuga." kata Nagamasa.

 **Sasuke langsung melihat tangannya dan langsung melepaskannya.** "Gomen, Kasuga." Sasuke langsung pergi keluar kelas.

"Sasuke modus, uhuuu." sorak Keiji.

"Kasuga?" panggil Oichi.

"Ne?" jawab Kasuga.

"Perpustakaan sudah ramai ya?" tanya Oichi.

"Pasti sudahlah, Oichi." sambung Magoichi.

"Aku tidak tahu, tadi aku tidak jadi ke Perpustakaan." jawab Kasuga.

"Berarti kau bohong dong tadi." tanya Magoichi.

"Tidak, tadinya aku ingin ke Perpustakaan tapi ada Kenshin _-sama_." jawab Kasuga.

"Terus, kau tidak kenapa-napa kan?" tanya Oichi.

"Tidak,tadi disaat Kenshin _-sama_ menarik tangan ku, Sasuke langsung datang dan membawa ku pergi." jawab Kasuga.

"Ciee Sasuke jadi super hero kau ya sekarang?" ledek Kojurou.

"Apa sih." Kasuga tanpa sadar blushing.

"Sasuke kan ci.." omongan Keiji terputus karna kakinya diinjak Toshie.

"I-ttai." teriak Keiji.

" _Shut up_! Kau tidak boleh kasih tahu tentang perasaan Sasuke ke Kasuga." bisik Toshie.

"Memangnya kenapa, siapa tau Kasuga juga cinta sama Sasuke."

"Tidak akan, kau kan tahu sendiri kalau Kasuga hanya mencintai Kenshin."

"Kenapa sih?" Kasuga kebingungan.

"Tidak." Toshie tersenyum sambil mencubit tangan Keiji.

"Ribet banget sih kalian, langsung saja apa kasih tahu ke Kasuga yang sebenarnya." teriak Nagamasa.

"Jangan!" seru semuanya.

 **Kasuga tambah kebingungan melihat tingkah temannya yang sepertinya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.**

"Aku kasih tahu yang sebenarnya ya, Sasuke itu mencintaimu." kata Kojurou to the point XD.

"Apa? Sasuke mencintaiku?" tanya Kasuga.

"Yap benar itu, tuh orangnya datang lagi." tunjuk Kojurou.

 **Sasuke mendengar perkataan Kojurou yang sudah memberi tahu ke Kasuga tentang, justru Kasuga malah pergi keluar kelas.**

"Mengapa Kasuga jadi pergi?" tanya Kojurou bingung.

"Kau ini bisa diam sedikit tidak? Ini semua gara-gara kau." Nagamasa berusaha agar Kojurou bisa diam.

"Kau sudah mematahkan hati Sasuke." sambung Keiji.

"Aku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iyalah kau ini sudah memberitahu yang sebenarnya ke Kasuga tapi apa reaksi Kasuga? Dia hanya pergi kan disaat sudah melihat Sasuke." ucap Toshie.

"Makanya itu tadi kita semua melarang siapapun melakukan ini, karna kita tahu kalau Kasuga pasti hanya mencintai Kenshin saja." sambungnya.

"Gomennasai _minna_ , ini semua memang salah ku." Kojurou mundung dan ia merasa bersalah kepada Sasuke.

"Sudah Kojurou, kau tidak bersalah kok." Oichi menenangkan Kojurou.

"Malah yang kau lakukan itu sangat bagus, aku tahu maksud mu itu Kojurou." sambungnya.

"Niat mu memang bagus, tapi itu akan mematahkan hati Sasuke." kata Magoichi.

"Disini tidak ada yang salah, udah dong kita sikapnya jangan begini, kita semua kan sahabat." hibur Matsu.

 **Semua memeluk Kojurou agar tidak bersedih lagi.**

* * *

 **Bel masuk berbunyi.**

 **Pelajaran pertama di kelas 9A yaitu,olahraga.**

 **Yang diajarkan oleh Mouri Motonari.**

"Ohayou _minna_." salam _sensei_ Motonari.

"Ohayou mo _sensei_." jawab semua murid.

"Kita akan bermain bulu tangkis, tapi sebelumnya pemanasan terlebih dahulu."

"Nagamasa, tolong kau pimpin pemanasannya."

"Gerakannya gimana, _sensei_?" tanya Nagamasa.

"Seterah kau saja, yang penting kita pemanasan terlebih dahulu."

"1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10..11..12..13..14.." pimpinan Nagamasa terpotong.

"Hey you, _Stop_!" panggil Masamune.

"Ada apa?" tanya Nagamasa.

"Kau itu menghitungnya kelebihan, seharusnya sampai 8 saja." jawab Masamune.

"Hehe, benarkah?" Nagamasa sweetdrop.

"Nagamasa yang benar dong ini itu pemanasan! Jadi jangan bercanda." ingat sensei Motonari.

"Gomennasai, _sensei._ " jawab Nagamasa.

 **Sedangkan Yukimura masih melanjutkan hitungan Nagamasa sampai 100.** "95..96..97..98..99..100.."

 **Melihat kelakuan Yukimura yang polos bin bodoh *ditombak* semua murid hanya facepalm, kecuali sensei Motonari yang hampir mengeluarkan RingBlade _-nya_ untuk mengenai Yukimura.**

"Sudah sekarang jangan bercanda lagi!"

"Pada bawa alat buat main bulu tangkis tidak?" sambung Motonari.

"SENSEI, AKU LUPA MEMBAWANYA." teriak Yukimura.

 **Motonari hampir ilang kesabarannya menghadapi Yukimura,tapi dia harus menahannya agar murid-muridnya tidak takut padanya.** "Yasudah kau pakai punya saya saja."

"Saya akan membagi tim ya untuk bermain bulu tangkis." ucap sensei Motonari.

 **Tim 1:**

 **•Keiji dan Magoichi.**

 **•Masamune dan Yukimura.**

 **•Sasuke dan Kasuga.**

 **Tim 2:**

 **•Toshie dan Matsu.**

 **•Nagamasa dan Oichi.**

 **•Kojurou dan _sensei_ Motonari.**

"Sensei, mengapa saya bermain bulu tangkisnya dengan _sensei_?" tanya Kojurou.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, saya juga ingin ikut bermain." jawab sensei Motonari.

 **Tim 1**

 **Masamune dan Yukimura.**

"AKU TIDAK BISA BERMAINNYA." rengek Yukimura.

 **Yukimura dari kecil memang sudah tidak bisa memainkan bulu tangkis sehingga dia tidak berhasil untuk memainkannya.**

"Ayolah, Yukimura ku yakin kau pasti bisa." Masamune memberi semangat.

 **Yukimura terus berusaha tapi hasilnya gagal dan sampai akhirnya Masamune mengajarinya untuk bermain bulu tangkis.**

"Lemaskan tangan mu, kau harus konsen dan ikuti saja gerakannya." ucap Masamune memegangi tangan Yukimura.

"Coba kau sendiri yang memainkannya."

 **Yukimura konsen dan memulai untuk mencobanya sendiri, dan hasilnya berhasil.**

"YEYY AKU SUDAH BISA BERMAIN BULU TANGKIS." teriak Yukimura kesenengan.

 **Masamune langsung memeluk Yukimura karna dia merasa bangga dengan Yukimura.**

 **Keiji dan Magoichi.**

"Siapa duluan yang mulai?"

"Aku saja, sini berikan kok itu pada ku."

 **Keiji mengasih kok itu kepada Magoichi dan dia sudah siap untuk menerima pukulannya. Tapi,disaat Magoichi memukul kok itu kearah Keiji, tiba-tiba saja dia jadi tidak fokus.**

"Yeyy aku menang, skor nya 1-0."

"Aku sedang tidak konsen."

"Itu salah kau sendiri, mengapa disaat aku memukul kok nya ke arah mu kau malah diam saja?"

"Aku lupa, pikiran ku mendadak jadi kosong."

 **Sasuke dan Kasuga.**

 **Mereka berdua bermain bulu tangkis sama-sama curang dengan cara terbang dan memakai senjatanya.**

"Kau sudah bermain curang." kata Sasuke.

"Kau juga curang!"

"Tapi aku bermainnya tidak memakai senjata kaya mu." ucap Sasuke sambil menagkap kok tersebut.

"Biarkan saja, kau bermainnya dengan cara terbang tapi aku tidak melarangnya kan."

 **Kasuga memukul kok itu dengan sangat tinggi sehingga kok tersebut berada diatas genting sekolah.**

"Ambil kok itu kan kau yang menjatuhkannya."

" _Sensei_ , kok saya berada di atas genting, saya harus mengambilnya menggunakan apa?" tanya Kasuga.

"Ambil tangga saja di gudang sekolah." jawab _sensei_ Motonari yang masih asik bermain bulu tangkis.

"Tangga ini berat sekali."

"Kasuga, tolong ambilkan kok ku juga." teriak Magoichi.

"Tangga ini tidak sampai ke genting sekolah." Kasuga berusaha menggapai genting sekolah.

"Jinjit saja dikit lagi sampai tuh." kata Keiji.

 **Kasuga masih berusaha mengambil kok yang berada di genting sekolah sampai-sampai ia kehilangan keseimbangan,untung saja Sasuke langsung menyelamatkannya sebelum tubuh Kasuga jatuh ke tanah.**

 **Tim 2**

 **Nagamasa dan Oichi.**

"Nagamasa _-sama,_ sudah ya bermainnya."

"Kamu lelah ya?"

"Iya, Oichi sedikit lelah."

"Nih minum dulu."

"Arigatou Nagamasa _-sama_."

"Sudah hilang lelahnya?"

"Belum, Oichi sekarang sedang merasa sangat pusing."

"Kau sakit? Mari aku antarkan ke Uks."

"Tidak perlu, Nagamasa _-sama_."

"Tapi muka mu kelihatan sangat lelah dan lemas."

"Aku ingin tidur."

"Sini tidur di pangkuan ku saja."

 **Oichi tertidur dan langsung digendong Nagamasa ke kelas agar ia bisa merasa nyaman dan adem.**

 **Toshie dan Matsu.**

"Skor kita sudah berapa?" tanya Matsu.

"Skor kita seri."

"Kita harus paling banyak skornya." ajak Toshie.

" _Ha-ik_ , ganbatte." Matsu sangat bersemangat.

"Matsu, goroumaru sedang mengamuk disana." tunjuk Toshie.

"Dimana?" tanya Matsu yang langsung tidak konsen dengan permainannya.

"Haha, yeyy aku menang." Toshie tertawa.

"Kau curang!"

 **Toshie senang karna bisa mengalahkan Matsu dengan cara menipunya.**

 **Kojurou dan sensei Motonari.**

" _Sensei_ , saya tidak terlalu bisa bermainnya."

"Kau main sebisanya saja."

"Tangan ku sedang gemetar, _sensei_."

"Lanjutkan saja, nanti juga tidak gemetar lagi."

 **Kojurou dan sensei Motonari sementara sudah memperoleh skor 20-22.**

 **Beberapa menit kemudian.**

" _Minna_ , sudah selesai materi hari ini." teriak sensei Motonari.

"Saya akan mengumumkan skor yang paling terbanyak." sambung sensei Motonari.

 **Skor tertinggi sampai terendah:**

 **1\. Masamune dan Yukimura. (Tertinggi - skor 30-32)**

 **2\. Kojurou dan sensei Motonari. (Skor 27-29)**

 **3\. Keiji dan Magoichi. (Skor 24-26)**

 **4\. Sasuke dan Kasuga. (Skor 21-23)**

 **5\. Toshie dan Matsu. (Skor 18-20)**

"Congrast to Masamune dan Yukimura." semua murid memberikan selamat.

"Selamat beristirahat, _minna_." ucap sensei Motonari.

* * *

 **Bel masuk**

 **Disaat bel masuk,terdengar suara speaker sekolah yang sedang mengumumkan hal penting dari sensei Motonari.**

 **Pengumumannya adalah:**

 **"Anak-anak ku tersayang dan tercintah (huwek *Di RingBlade*) hari ini kita pulang cepat..TAPI..BESOK KALIAN HARUS MENGAMBIL KARTU UJIAN KARNA UN DIPERCEPAT,Sekian dari saya silahkan pulang dan persiapkan diri kalian."**

 **Semua murid langsung pulang kerumahnya untuk persiapan UN,kecuali Masamune,Yukimura,Kojurou,Sasuke,Toshie,dan Matsu.**

"HUWAAA KENAPA UN DIPERCEPAT SIH?" rengek Yukimura.

"Bagus, lebih cepat lebih baik." Masamune santai mendengar pengumuman itu dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Ayoo kita bermain P.." ucapan Keiji terpotong.

"Tidak! Ku tahu kau ingin bermain PS kan? Aku tidak akan mengizinkan mu untuk bermain." Matsu menjewer telinga Keiji.

"Tap..tapi aku ingin bermain,hanya sebentar saja deh aku janji."

"Tidak! Sekarang kau harus pulang, tidak ada bermain lagi!" Matsu menyeret Keiji pulang.

Toshie diam-diam pergi ingin bermain PS, tetapi sayangnya Matsu melihat kelakuan Toshie dan langsung menyeretnya pulang.

"Jadi bermain PS tidak dirumah ku?" tanya Kojurou.

"AYOO SASUKE KITA BERMAIN PS DIRUMAH KOJUROU." ajak Yukimura.

"Tidak _Danna_ , aku ingin belajar untuk persiapan UN besok." tolak Sasuke.

"Ayolah Sasuke, hanya sebentar saja." ajak Kojurou menarik-narik tangan Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku takut dimarahi orang tua ku kalau tidak izin terlebih dahulu." Sasuke khawatir.

"Aku pulang duluan, _Jaa_." sambung Sasuke.

"Terus kita bermain hanya berdua saja nih?" tanya Kojurou.

"Ehmm..aku juga takut dimarahi." jawab Yukimura.

"Lain kali saja deh, _Jaa_." sambung Yukimura langsung lari pulang kerumah.

To Be Continued.

Alurnya sangat kecepetan ya? Maafkan saya, saya sedang buntu ide karna selalu saja banyak yang menghantui saya soal film'-' kan saya pusing. (Gak nanya!)

Oiya! Satu lagi!

Maafin saya kalo ada bagian yaoi-nya, Masamune sedikit tergeser. *DiDeathFang Masamune*

Balesin review dulu ahh sebelum menghilang~~

Sanada Yuu Chacha: Haha aku memang sengaja untuk menistakan tapi, bukan Sasuke saja sih,aku juga ingin menistakan all char Basara *dikeroyok massal* Oiya aku ingin kasih tahu,sebenarnya aku suka sekali dengan scene Sasuke,Kasuga,dan Kenshin. Mau tau kenapa? (Gak mau tau'-') karna mereka tuh lucu sekali kalau sedang memperebutkan makasih reviewnya nee-chan.

HosokawaHinaru: Halo juga *smile* Kasuga tidak diapa-apain kok hanya dicium saja sama Kenshin. Makasih reviewnya ku harap kamu dan yang lainnya tidak pernah bosan dengan ff ku yang hancur+gak nyambung ini ya'-' *nangis*

Asyifaanas13: Hmm iya nak insyaallah saya selalu mengingatnya. Makasih reviewnya.

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Seluruh siswa dan siswi Basara International School sibuk fokus UN untuk mendapatkan nilai terbaik..

Hari pertama UN tidak diawasi sensei sekolah mereka tapi diawasi oleh Author yaitu, Putri Cecilia...siapa sih Putri Cecilia ya? Ada yang kenal gak sama Author itu? XD. (Readers: itu kan kamu sendiri thor_-)

"SEMOGA PENGAWAS HARI INI SHINGEN-SENSEI." doa Yukimura.

"Doa mu itu tidak akan terkabul, Yukimura..karna Shingen- _sensei_ memberi tahu ku kalau ada pengawas baru disini." ucap Masamune.

"Memang siapa pengawasnya Masamune- _sama_?" tanya Kojurou.

"Tidak tahu." jawab Masamune.

"Ohayou _minna_." sapa seorang perempuan yang masuk kedalam kelas mereka.

"Ohayou mo _sensei_." jawab semua murid.

"Lah dia kan Author kita?" Oichi kebingungan.

"Kau hari ini jadi pengawas kami ya thor?" tanya Kasuga.

"Jangan panggil aku author ingat ini disekolah jadi kalian manggil aku _sensei_ selama aku ngawas disini." nasihat Author.

"Memang kau berapa hari ngawas dikelas kami?" tanya Magoichi.

"Kalian UN hanya 2 hari saja kan? Jadi aku ngawas disini sampe besok." jawab Author tersenyum.

"Sekarang siapkan peralatan kalian dan taruh tas nya di dekat meja saya!" perintah Author.

* * *

 **Bel selesai ujian berbunyi.**

"Sekarang kumpulkan kertas ujian kalian!" kata Author.

Semua murid langsung bergegas mengumpulkan kertas ujian masing-masing.

"Istirahat gak sih?" tanya Nagamasa.

"Oiya kalian boleh istirahat selama 15 menit."Author kelupaan.

* * *

 **Dikantin.**

"Gimana ujian kalian hari ini?" tanya Matsu.

"Lumayan gampang lah menurut aku." jawab Kasuga.

"Kalo kau Magoichi?" tanya Matsu lagi.

"Sama kaya Kasuga." jawab Magoichi.

Oichi hanya terdiam dan tidak mendengar perkataan teman-temannya.

"Oichi kau kenapa?" tanya Magoichi.

"Kau sedang sakit ya?" sambung Kasuga.

"Tidak." jawab Oichi singkat.

"Souka?" Matsu kurang yakin dengan sikap temannya itu.

"Aku sedang khawatir dengan Nagamasa- _sama_ dia tidak ada disini." ucap Oichi.

"Ada apa Oichi sayang?" tanya Nagamasa yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Sini makan bareng aku daritadi aku nungguin kamu tau disini." ngambek Oichi.

"Iya maaf kelamaan aku tadi abis dari kamar mandi sebentar." ucap Nagamasa.

"Anak cowok yang lain pada kemana?" tanya Kasuga.

"Dikelas, memang kenapa? Kau nyariin Sasuke ya?" ledek Nagamasa.

"Tidak, siapa juga yang nyariin Sasuke." eivil Kasuga.

"Hai seksi." goda Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung duduk disebelah Kasuga.

Kasuga merasa ingin muntah sendiri mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Idih apaan sih!"

"Bisa gak, gak usah godain aku!" sambung Kasuga.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku gak suka digodain, apalagi kalo yang godain itu kamu!" jawab Kasuga jutek.

"Yaudah gomen, galak banget sih nanti cantik nya ilang loh." iseng Sasuke.

"Bertengkar saja terus." kata Matsu yang mulai pusing melihat tingkah temannya itu.

"Aku ingin ke kamar mandi dulu." Kasuga langsung berdiri.

"Aku temenin ya." ledek Sasuke.

Kasuga kesal dengan Sasuke dan langsung melempar kunai nya. "Gak perlu! Diam disitu!"

"Sudahlah Sasuke kau jangan bikin Kasuga kesal terus." kata Magoichi.

"Baiklah aku diam disini." Sasuke sedikit sweetdrop.

* * *

 **Bel masuk berbunyi.**

"Sebelum saya mebagikan kertas ulangan yang kedua, saya akan membagi kelompok belajar bersama dan ini wajib dari perintah Motonari- _sensei_." Author langsung menulis dipapan tulis.

Nama-namanya, yaitu:

1\. Masamune, Chosokabe, Matsu.

2\. Kojurou, Ishida, Magoichi.

3\. Nagamasa, Ieyasu, Oichi.

4\. Sasuke, Kenshin, Kasuga.

5\. Yukimura, Fuuma, Hanbei.

6\. Toshie, Nouhime, Keiji.

"KENAPA DICAMPUR SAMA KELAS SEBELAH?" protes Yukimura sambil berteriak.

"Aku tidak terima kalau ada Kenshin!" protes Kasuga juga sambil memukul meja sehingga satu kelas yang tadinya ramai menjadi sepi.

Author seketika ikut diam. "Kenapa kalian tidak mau digabung dengan kelas 9B?"

"Intinya tidak mau!" jawab semua murid.

"Ini perintah dari Motonari- _sensei_ , dilarang protes! Sekarang kita mulai lagi pelajarannya." ucap Author.

* * *

 **Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.**

Disaat semua murid ingin pulang, terdengar suara Shingen- _sensei_ yang sedang memberi tahu pengumuman lewat speaker.

"Selama ujian kalian pulangnya akan diperlambat karna belajar bersama akan dilaksanakan di Kelas, di Perpustakaan, dan di dalam Aula sekolah! Seluruh _sensei_ dan Author Putri akan memantau kalian belajar, jadi tidak ada yang boleh pulang!"

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Kenshin." Kasuga mulai merasa risih.

"Kau jangan takut ya, ada aku disini yang akan selalu melindungimu." Sasuke tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Kasuga.

"Kalian berdua enak sekali bisa satu kelompok." iri Matsu.

"Kau tenang saja Matsu, walaupun kau pisah dengan ku tapi hati ku ini selalu ada didalam hati mu." gombal Toshie.

Matsu blushing dengan gombalan Toshie. "Yasudah aku ingin bergabung dengan kelompok ku dulu."

"Masamune- _sama_ kau sedang mencari siapa?" Kojurou kebingungan melihat tuannya.

"Aku sedang mencari Chosokabe, urusan ku dengannya belum selesai." Masamune smirk.

"Masamune- _sama_ kita ini sedang belajar bersama..kalau kau lakukan itu pasti nantinya kau akan kena hukuman." ceramah Kojurou.

"Kenapa kalian masih berkumpul disini? Cepat pilih ruangan!" bentak Hideyoshi-sensei.

Semua murid langsung memilih tempat untuk belajar bersama secara acak. Kita intip dikit yuk!

* * *

 **Di Kelas #1**

1\. Nagamasa, Ieyasu, Oichi.

"Nagamasa- _sama_ aku ingin pulang." bisik Oichi.

"Aku juga menginginkan itu, Oichi tapi kau lihat sendiri, semua _sensei_ dan Author Putri memantau kita." bisik Nagamasa pelan.

"Kalian ingin pulang?" tanya Ieyasu.

Oichi dan Nagamasa hanya mengangguk pelan secara bersamaan.

" _Sensei_ ada yang ingin pulang." adu Ieyasu.

"Tidak ada yang boleh pulang sampai ini selesai!" bentak Motonari-sensei.

* * *

 **Di Perpustakaan #1**

2\. Yukimura, Fumma, Hanbei.

Yukimura ingin memasuki perpustakaan dengan membawa dango 20 tusuk.

Fuuma menulis:

"Lebih baik sebelum kita masuk, kau habiskan dango mu itu dulu."

"TIDAK, AKU TIDAK MAU! AKU INGIN MEMBAWA DANGO INI KEDALAM!" teriak Yukimura sambil memakan dango.

"Kau tidak boleh masuk sambil membawa dango, Yukimura!" halang Author.

"Aku lapar thor, boleh ya aku membawa dango ini kedalam?." Yukimura puppy eyes.

"Tidak boleh! Kalau kau ingin masuk, dango ini ku pegang!" Author mengambil dango Yukimura dan langsung memakannya.

"HUWAA DANGO KU JANGAN DIMAKAN!" rengek Yukimura.

"Bagi dong _sensei_." kata Hanbei yang ikut mengambil dango Yukimura.

"Ambil saja." Author mengasih 3 tusuk dango.

"DANGO KU TINGGAL DIKIT!" teriak Yukimura lebih keras.

"Fuuma sebaiknya kau geret anak pencinta dango ini kedalam." ucap Author sambil menutup telinganya.

Fumma langsung menenangkan Yukimura dan membawanya masuk kedalam perpustakaan.

* * *

 **Di aula sekolah #1**

3\. Kasuga, Sasuke, Kenshin.

"Hay Kasuga." sapa Kenshin.

Kasuga hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Mari duduk disebelah ku?" tawar Kenshin.

"Makasih, ku rasa tidak perlu." tolak Kasuga dengan wajah dingin.

"Kenapa tidak perlu?" tanya Kenshin."

"Apa kau takut dengan ku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mulai sekarang kau jangan mendekati Kasuga lagi karna kau tidak mempunyai hak untuk mendekatinya, dan mulai detik ini sampai seterusnya, Kasuga hanya milik ku seorang saja." jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

Kasuga langsung menatap kebingungan kearah Sasuke. "Apa maksud kau?"

"Aku mencintai mu." jawab Sasuke santai.

Seketika kasuga langsung salah tingkah dengan omongan Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke kebingungan.

"Ahh~~tidak." jawab Kasuga yang makin salah tingkah.

* * *

 **Di kelas #2**

4\. Masamune, Chosokabe, Matsu.

Masamune menatap dingin kearah Chosokabe. "Senang bertemu dengan mu, Chosokabe."

Chosokabe juga ikut menatap dingin kearah Masamune. (Hati-hati nanti jatuh cinta /di death fang Masamune dan Chosokabe\\\\)

"Jangan harap urusan kita ini sudah selesai begitu saja, aku akan membalas mu diwaktu yg tepat!" ancam Masamune.

"Akan ku tunggu kau!" Chosokabe smirk.

Matsu memperhatikan dua orang bermata satu ini yang setiap hari bertemu pasti selalu saja bertengkar.

"Yare-yare pening kepala ku." ucap Matsu pelan.

* * *

 **Di perpustakaan #2**

5\. Nouhime, Keiji, Toshie.

"Aku ngerasa kedinginan di dalam perpustakaan ini." ucap Nouhime sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Apa perlu ku bantu meluk kau agar menjadi hangat?" tawar Keiji yang sebenernya ingin modus.

"Tidak terima kasih." jawab Nouhime.

"Keiji kau lupa dengan Magoichi?" bisik Toshie.

"Hehe iya gomen aku hanya bercanda." Keiji sweetdrop.

"Ku tahu kau pasti ingin modus..akan ku beri tahu hal ini kepada Magoichi." canda Toshie.

"Tidak, ku mohon jangan beri tahu dia." Keiji memohon.

"Hmm..baiklah." Toshie sweetdrop.

* * *

 **Di aula sekolah #2**

6\. Kojurou, Ishida, Magoichi.

"Heuh kapan mulainya ini?" tanya Magoichi yang mulai bosan.

"Entahlah." jawab Ishida.

"Bukannya kalo belajar bersama itu bebas ya? Jadi ngapain harus menunggu _sensei_? _Sensei_ kan hanya mengawasi kita saja." ucap Kojurou.

"E-eh iya kenapa daritadi itu tidak kepikiran di otak ku ya." Magoichi langsung mengeluarkan buku mapel (Dibaca: Mata Pelajaran) untuk ulangan besok.

To Be Contiuned

Maaf kalo kedikitan atau makin gak nyambung otak ku benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kerjasama.'-'

Dan mungkin di ch selanjutnya akan aku update lagi abis kelulusan.

Aku ingin fokus untuk kelulusan kelas 9 dulu, gomennasai _minna-san~~`_

See you di ch selanjutnya guys, Salam hangat dari penghuni Basara.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :**

 **Sengoku Basara hanya milik CAPCOM**

 **Rate :**

 **T**

 **Warning :**

 **Gaje, Alur berantakan, Author Insert, humor garing, Typo bertebaran**

 **.**

 **Chapter 06**

 **.**

Ujian kedua atau ujian terakhir pun dimulai.

Semua murid basara berjuang sesuai kemampuan nya masing masing untuk kelulusan.

Macan uke (?) merah yang satu ini mungkin saja ia kehilangan konsentrasi nya.

Ia iseng mengganggu teman teman nya yang sedang mengerjakan ujian dengan melemparkan kertas.

'Nguing nguing~' Awalnya Author hanya memperhatikan kelakuan Yukimura, tapi lama kelamaan Author pun mengamuk karna Yukimura membuat keramaian di kelas.

"Yuki kerjakan soal ujian mu! Jangan mengganggu orang lain!"

" _Gomennasai_ thor--ehh _\--sensei_ maksud saya."

Suasana kelas menjadi sedikit tenang lagi sampai jam nya abis setelah author mengamuk.

Toh, lagi ujian kan tidak boleh bercanda apalagi ini ujian pertaruhan untuk kelulusan.

 **'Kringg.. Kringg..'** Bel itu menandakan jam ujian telah abis.

"Bisakah kalian berkumpul sebentar sebelum pulang?" tanya Author.

Justru semua murid malah bertanya balik.

"Emang mau ngapain lagi thor?"

"Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dan tolong salah satu dari kalian cari murid kelas sebelah sekarang juga!"

Semua murid tidak ingin mencari murid kelas sebelah, pada akhirnya Kojurou yang menuruti perintah Author untuk mencari mereka.

" _Arigatou_ Kojurou sudah membantu saya."

" _Ha'ik_." balas Kojurou.

"Saya mau tanya, apa ada diantara kalian yang belum menyelesaikan tugas-tugas sekolah?" tanya Author.

"Udah semua, _sensei_."

"Ohh baiklah kalau kalian sudah selesai berarti tinggal menunggu 2 hari lagi untuk menentukan hasil kelulusan nya." Ujar nya lagi.

"Kita ke sekolah _sensei_?" tanya Masamune.

"Iya betul kalian boleh kesekolah pagi-pagi hanya sampai jam 12.00 saja." jawab Author.

"Pakai seragam sekolah atau seragam bebas?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hmm terserah kalian saja..sekarang kalian boleh pulang." ucap Author meng-akhiri.

 **Skip**

2 Hari Kemudian.

Hasil pengumuman kelulusan pun sudah terpajang di setiap mading sekolah. Semua murid langsung melihat hasil nem mereka.

Kita intip yuk!

 **Nem murid Basara Internasional School :**

 **1\. Date Masamune** : **39,5**

 **2\. Chosokabe Motochika : 38,2**

 **3\. Katakura Kojuro :** **36,0**

 **4\. Sarutobi Sasuke :** **35,5**

 **5\. Sanada Yukimura :** **35,0**

 **6\. Kasuga : 34,4**

 **7\. Maeda Matsu : 34,4**

 **8\. Oichi : 32,5**

 **9\. Azai Nagamasa :** **32,1**

 **10\. Fuuma Kotarou : 30,3**

 **11\. Tokugawa Ieyasu :** **29,3**

 **12\. Uesugi Kenshin : 29,0**

 **13\. Saika Magoichi : 28,8**

 **14\. Maeda Toshiie : 28,2**

 **15\. Maeda Keiji : 27,8**

 **16\. Nouhime : 27,5**

 **17\. Ishida Mitsunari : 26,2**

 **18\. Takenaka Hanbei : 25,1**

"Wah Mune, kau hebat!" seru Yukimura.

"Kau juga hebat, Yukimura." balas Masamune

" _Minna!_ gimana? udah pada lihat hasil nya?" tanya Author.

"Sudah!" jawab semua murid serentak.

"Kalian ingin melanjutkan sekolah dimana?" tanya Author, lagi.

"Entah, belum dipikirin thor."

"Oiya, kita semua akan perpisahan ke Yogyakarta."

"Kapan?"

"Hmm setelah kalian liburan seminggu."

"Berapa hari?" tanya Kasuga.

"Mungkin 3 hari."

"YEY KE YOGYA!!" teriak Yukimura.

" _Yare-yare_ , jangan teriak mulu _Danna_ nanti suara mu abis." peringat Sasuke yang telinga nya sudah mulai sakit.

"Yuki dapat nem bagus tuh traktir boleh kali." goda Author.

"Gak mau." tolak Yuki

"Huu yasudah." Author pasrah.

 **TBC**

Maaf ya aku baru update lagi soalnya aku juga baru kelulusan smp dan lagi ribet sendiri cari sekolah._.

Dan setelah all chara basara study tour ke Yogyakarta ff ini bakal ada... ada apa ya? :""

 _See you next Chapter~_

 **Review?**


End file.
